The show must go on
by tearsxofxhate
Summary: It takes place during spectacular spectacular, but satine doesn't die, shes pregnant with the Christians baby, but the duke must NEVER find out.. [I FINALLY UPDATED!march 18th]
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Christian throws the money at her feet...**

"There, I've paid my whore!" He said with anger and sadness in his eyes, "I owe you nothing.. and you are nothing to me..thank you for cureing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.." He said while walking off stage. He stopped suddenly when he got near where the duke was sitting and just stared at him. He hated this man with a passion. Then he continued to walk down the isle and out the doors. Satine lay on the stage in tears watching the love of her life walk away from her. But all Harold cared about was the play. She was ready to just run after Christian, who cared about the show, she loved him and that was enough for her. But then she looked at the duke who was staring at her with those controling eyes, she new that if she was to go after Christian then the both of them would be killed. She didn't care about her, it was him she was worried about.

So they continued on with the show. But after the show she refused to go to the dukes special "dinner" she locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep. When the duke had sent his "man servant" to see what had kept her, Harold lied for her and told him it was "womenly problems". This was believable and he left without anymore questions.

The next morning Satine wolk up to the sound of the birds. "How can everything still be so alive when I feel so dead.." she thought to herself, but the moment she sat up she felt nausious and ran to the nearest bucket and was sick in it. After this she lay back in her bed and fell asleep again. She woke up a few hours later and Marie was standing in her room with a tray of food. "Come deary, you must eat.." she held a peice of food to her face. This was the last thing in the world on her mind. But she took the food and made herself eat it. Then with a fake smile said "Thank you Marie."

The day past fairly slowly, with the duke continuously trying to see her, and her continuously turning him away. She finally decided to try and fall asleep. She lay in the bed she had layed on most of the day and stared out the window. She longed to feel Christian beside her, holding her. She wanted to feel safe in his arms. But she new that all he wanted was for her to drop dead. She began to cry at this thought and once again cried herslef to sleep.

**Read on to find out what happend next (Im sorry if it seems rushed, but its 2 in the morning on a school night and i WAS rushing it..so...sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey..sorry for the long wait.. heres the next chapter**

After about two weeks Satine had been sick the majority of morning, and the Dukes patience grew very thin. She had managed to avoid him ever since the night before the play had begun.

She stayed in her dressing room, where she had been before when she was sick. The elephant room had been only for customers. She had pushed her bed over under the window and sat there stareing over Paris. The warm night air blowing through her georgious red hair, almost for a brief instant made her forget everything. One day she really would fly away. But this moment was broken by the sound of argueing comeing up the stairs outside her door, she listened to the fermilliar voices. It was the Duke and Marie. They were coming towards her door.

"I don't bloody care for your excuses! I intend on seeing my future bride!" The Duke spat. "But please! She is sick! She must see no one..". Marie was tryinng desperatly to stop the duke from seeing Satine, but she was obviously failing. Realising this, Marie began to talk very loudy, almost as if she was trying to warn Satine to get out, or hide, or something!

Satine took this warning. She put on a jacket even though it was very warm outside, and she went through her window. But seeing as her room was upstairs. It was quite a long fall. She climbed down a bit when she heard her door practically being broken down.

"Where the hell is she!" The duke roared, he began throwing things and ripping her room apart. Satine just sat beside her window from the outside listening to the lunatic.

The Duke grabbed Marie by the shoulders "If I don't see her tonight its your head!" he then threw Marie to the floor and stormed out, his "man servant" following behind like a lost puppy. Satine listened for a moment, then climbed back in her window. Marie was on the ground crying and shaking.

"Im so sorry..I tried to stop him.. he just..I.." she began but Satine interupted her "ssshhh.. its okay, come here." satine sayed calmly, she crawled over and hugger Marie on the floor.

"I must go to him..for your sake, for our sakes.." Satine said blankly. Marie nodded and left the room. Satine stood up and walked over to her mirror. She began to do her hair. suddenly she stopped. She just stared at the mirror letting her arms drop to her sides.

Full of emotion, and at her breaking point, she punched the mirror, she practically through herself at it. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she began to scream. She then lost the energy she had just had and fell to the floor crying very loudly. Marie came running up the stairs, "I heard a loud smash..what happened?" she said while walking in, then she saw the glass and the crying women on the ground. "Oh dear..".."JUST GO AWAY!" satine yelled not caring who had just walked in. Marie jumped and walked out of the room shuting the door behind her.

Satine found enough energy to crawl onto her bed and she looked out the window. Christian was walking by, he stared at her window. She looked at him, he looked at her. It was as if time had slowed down. "I..miss..you..beyond..words.." she whispered. But Christian kept walking. Obviously not hearing her. But as he had looked at her tear stained face, he new she wasn't happy.

The next morning, Satine was sick again. She couldn't put up with this. SO she had Harold fetch a doctor.

Later on that day..

"Satine.. you're pregnant." the doctor said. Satine felt her heart sink. She couldn't breath. She then began to get very light headed and then fainted.

She awoke later on in her bed with a cloth on her head. She had almost forgotten what had happened. But it all came back to her. She sat up with a start. "Im pregnant?". She new it was Chrtstians right away. She hadn't slept with th duke. It made her happy that a part of Christian was inside of her. But then fear ran over her when she realised what the duke would do if he found out..

"I..I must sleep with him.." It was the only way she could keep it, by makeing him believe it was his.

She got up and got dressed and put on a mask of bravery, then went down stairs. "Harold" she said to him when she found him siting at his desk. "Send for the duke, I need to speak with him." Harold, looking rather confused did as she asked.

**And yeah..well, Im going to stop this chapter hear. Becuase me no feel well.. buh bye and enjoy..**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL, FINALLY! I update, Hope you like it.**

Harold sent one of the maids to tell the Duke of Satine's arival that night. Meanwhile Satine was in her room preparing for what she had hoped would never come. She was doing her hair while crying. This was the way it had to be, if the duke was to find out it was Christian's baby, he would most likely kill the three of them. Then close down the moulin rouge. Everyones lives would end, or be ruined all because she wanted a stupid fairy tale ending. But of coarse Christian could never find out either, because he would stop at nothing to be with her. Either way she couldn't win.

After Marie helped her do up her dress she calmed her self down, and did her make up. "You look beautiful" Harold said monotoned staring at her almost like he new what she was thinking. Satine stared at him and gave him a quick fake smile to humour him.

Well, its seven, (she sighed) he's expecting me. She got up and put her evening jacket on, took one last look in the broken mirror at her make up, then left.

She walked very slowly through the snow. This was the first time she ever noticed how cold it could get in the winter time. She had always been so numb to it.

Suddenly she heard the voice of a man "Satine! Hey wait!". She turned around with high hoped but was dissapointed to find Toulouse walking fast towards her.

"Satine.. you must talk to Christian, he wont speak to anybody.. he just sits in his apartment and drinks.. and writes.. im not even sure if he eats anymore.."

Satine's heart broke at this, but she showed no change of expression. "I am with the duke now, I have no need nor the time to speak with him." She didn't look at him when she said this but held back tears and waited for his responce for which seemed forever to come.

"What as come over you? Just go to him! Satine! The only reason you are pushing him away is to save him! I know this! But its killing him more then anything! Listen, we will all deal with the duke.. you two go. Live a happy life! Live it with him.." He said with desperation.

Satine paused for a while, then stared straight past Toulouse, "It has been lovely chatting with you Toulouse, but I have an appointment to get to." and with this, she walked right past him and whiped away the tears that had fallen.

When she arrived at the dukes door she was greeted by Warner and he lead her up the flights of stairs. When they got to the top he opened the big doors and sitting at the end of a big long table was the duke looking rather pleased at the sight of her. "Why hello Satine, I have been waiting a rather long while for the pleasure of your company." he said looking rather pleased with himself. "Im dreadfully sorry dear duke for keeping you waiting over the past few weeks, but I have been ill.". "Oh yes? Well then were you earlier when I came to your god forsaken...BURLESQUE house today!" He said with an angry tone while slamming his fist down on the table. This made her jump, "I..i was at the doctors dear duke, making sure I was well and fit to join you for supper this evening.." she said falling right back into her character she has made to act like when she was around him, it made her feel better thinking that she was acting out someone else's life. "Very well, sit down.. I trust you are not to _ill_ for a glass of wine and some supper?" "Oh of coarse not.." she said.

"You know Satine, you look different tonight then the last I saw you.. " The duke said with a mouth full of food. "It must be the lighting in this room" she said with a friendly smile. "Well whatever it is I don't like it.. whatever you're doing differently.. stop it.", "I will keep that in mind duke." she said.

After supper was finished she sat staring at the wall, the duke knelt down beside her and began kissing the inside of her arm. She closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere else, with Christian. But it was difficult when the duke began biting at her neck. She gasped in pain, "you like that i gather? well.. i shall keep that in mind." he said while bareing his upper teeth.

He then began to fondle her breast's, rather painfully, while continuing to bite her neck. "Get up" he said in between bites. "Im sorry, my dear duke?.. But I am very comfortable sitting right he.." "DAMMIT WOMEN STAND THE HELL UP!" he interupted. She stood to attention and he started to unbutton his shirt. "I have been waiting for this moment for MONTHS now, don't ruin it you stupid girl, now take off that dress!". She slowly started to attempt to undo the back of her corset. After the duke had taken his shirt off he noticed that she still had her dress on. He grabbed a knife and slapped her hands out of the way, "No Duke! I can undo it! Please don't! this was a gift!". "I don't bloody care if "the queen" gave this to you, i'll buy you a new dress if you're going to cry over it". He said, and then took the knife in his right hand and began cutting through the front of her corset, and through a number of layers she was wearing until her breats showed, he bagen to kiss them. She inched away from him every time he touched her with his filthy hands.

He then grabbed a hand full of her hair as she gasp and cried out in pain. "I want you! And this time im goin to have you!" he whispered into her ear, and then through her onto the bed. She started to regret this intire idea, and started to cry. But the duke took no notice to her crying and removed the remainder of her clothes until she layed there fully exposed. He then removed the rest of his clothes aswell.

He tied her hands to the poles so she wouldn't push him away anymore, then pushed himself into her right away and began to thrust so hard she couldn't help but cry out in pain, but the duke took it as if she was exited and began to go faster, and faster until she was numb. He grabbed her breasts again and bit at her skin. Still thrusting hard. After a couple of minutes he slowed down and stopped and stayed in one position inside of her for a moment before falling onto her. She had hoped to be leaving that night, but the duke was yet to untie the ropes, or to get off of her. So she made herself fall asleep.

When she awoke, the ropes her gone and the so was the duke. She slowly sat up and searched the room with her eyes for her clothes. A maid arrived in the door way and presented her with a new dress the duke had apparently boughten her. The maid helped her put it on. Then Satine got ready and left out the front door.

She had never felt so dirty in her life. She couldn't block out what had happened, it was almost as if she had been raped.

Suddenly at the corner of her eye, there stood Christian down the street. He hadn't seen her yet, but she saw him. She almost forgot about everything that was going on and just stood in the middle of the road and stared at him. Not able to take her watery eyes off of him. After a little while he saw her to. When there eyes met, she looked away after a second, a bit disoriented and began walking again.

"If only he new.."

After a couple weeks she had began avoiding The duke again, but since she had givin him what he wanted he wasn't as persistent. She decided that three weeks after the "event" had taken place, she was going to tell him that she thought she was pregnant. When that time came she did exactly as she had planned, she went to him acompanied by Marie and told him, he then demanded a doctor, and had Warner send for one.

When the doctor arrived he gave Satine a rather peculuar look, for he was the very same doctor that had told her she was pregnant. She gave him a look as if to say, "don't blow this". And he did what he was asked without question. When it was confermed that Satine was pregnant, Satine wasn't sure if The duke was happy or mad. He just sent them on there way and that was it.

The doctor walked them out and when he got outside he stopped her "Satine, I don't know how you will fool him, you are already almost a whole month pregnant". She shushed him and gave him a look of reassurance.

With this the doctor turned and left, but behind him stood Toulouse who had heard every word that had been spoken.

Satine just stood looking at him like she had just witnessed a murder.

**Well, its really late.. Im dreadfully sorry for the long wait, i tried to make it long to make up..but meh, I will hopefully update more often, thank you to all the people who have reviewed! I hope I don't dissapoint you!**


End file.
